


Once And Future King

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, King Dean Winchester, Knight Benny, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, War, Witch Jack Kline, Witch Rowena MacLeod, Wizard Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean whirled around to look at Castiel and his eyes got big when he did.“Wh-who are you? And how do you know my name?”Castiel smiled. “My name is Castiel, and I’m a wizard. I guess you could say, I’m your wizard,”Dean furrowed his brow. “Okay! Crazy man, you can’t be a wizard, let alone mine. Get away from me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the King Arthur myth. Dean is Arthur, Cas is Merlin.   
I will post two chapters twice a week, every Friday and Tuesday.  
I need to thank, from the bottom of my heart, first dmsilvisart, who was with me every step of the way with ideas and moral support, and emblue-sparks who was my faithful beta. Could not have done this without them!

Castiel came to consciousness slowly. He didn’t open his eyes, fearing nausea if he did. He laid there, trying to remember where he was and why he was awake.

It came back slowly. He was in the crystal cave. He’d been slumbering for a long time, judging by how stiff and sore he was, but he would need to investigate to find out just how long it had been. He didn’t know why he awoke.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. There was some light, most of it coming from the huge crystals that surrounded him. He remembered that he’d cast a spell for them to illuminate when he woke. He sat up slowly. 

Standing in front of him was a shimmering vision of a nun.

“Mother.”

The spector smiled. “Castiel. It is time to rise. Your destiny is upon you.”

Castiel sighed. “Dean?”

The nun nodded. “Dean. He is finally old enough. Long years have I waited for him to grow to manhood and for you to awaken.”

Castiel stretched his stiff muscles. “I understand. I’m ready.”

“Be mindful of him, Castiel. He is the land’s destiny.”

She disappeared. Castiel stood up, swaying a little and grabbing a crystal to keep from falling. He walked to the spring that shimmered in the low light. He bent and drank.

Feeling a little more refreshed, he walked around to ease his stiffness, then packed a small kit and walked towards the mouth of the cave.

He blinked in the sunlight that shone through the trees. The forest looked the same as when he had gone to sleep. He magicked his robe into more appropriate clothing and began to walk towards the nearby town.

He walked along until he came to a farm. There was a youth standing at the fence.

“Oi! Boy, what’s the date?”

The boy looked him up and down. “April the third.”

Castiel thought about it. “And what year?”

The boy laughed. “You don’t know what year it is? Are you crazy or just stupid?”

Castiel frowned. “Don’t give me any cheek, boy. What year?”

“Fifteen hundred and twenty-two, you stupid git.” The boy turned and ran away, leaving Castiel standing and thinking.

_ Fifteen hundred and twenty two meant that Dean was now twenty two. And Castiel was still the age he had been when Dean was born and he went to sleep in the cave. Twenty five. _

Castiel walked on.

When he came to Cornwall, there was a fair going on. He walked among the booths, looking at the assembled people, when suddenly he saw Dean.

Of course he could recognize Dean, he’d been born to this. He stood up and looked at the man he was destined to aid in becoming the greatest King the land had ever known. Dean was taller than Castiel, had rusty blonde hair and a face that made Castiel’s heart flutter.

Piercing green eyes, freckles… it was a beautiful face. He was strong, had bowed legs… the whole sight of him had Castiel’s breath catching.

Dean was grumbling about having to be at the fair to another man, younger than Dean. Castiel walked a little closer to hear what the problem was.

“Sam, come on! I don’t want to be here, just so you can maybe catch a glimpse of Jessica! Give me a break!”

The other man sighed. “Come on, Dean. You’re my brother, you should want me to see her. Just because you haven’t found anyone doesn’t mean I can’t.”

Dean sighed dramatically. “Fine, Sam. We can stay a bit longer.”

Sam smiled brightly.

Castiel smiled. So, the younger one was Dean’s brother. He was already taller than Dean, which amused Castiel.

Castiel walked up to Dean. Dean was looking the other way.

“Excuse me, Dean.”

Dean whirled around to look at Castiel and his eyes got big when he did.

“Wh-who are you? And how do you know my name?”

Castiel smiled. “My name is Castiel, and I’m a wizard. I guess you could say, I’m your wizard,”

Dean furrowed his brow. “Okay! Crazy man, you can’t be a wizard, let alone mine. Get away from me.”

Castiel waved a hand and a dove appeared in it. He threw it in the air and it flew away. Then he produced two gold pieces and handed them to Dean.

Dean hurried to look around and then took the coins. “Okay, so I guess you’re a wizard. But what do you mean, you’re _ my _ wizard?”

“Dean, you are destined to do great things. You’re going to be a great man. Your destiny and mine have been intertwined since the beginning of time. I’m here to protect you and be your guide.”

Dean stared at him. He shook his head. “This is nuts. _ You’re _ nuts. I don’t know what kind of sleight of hand you did there, but you need to get away from me. Now.”

Castiel smiled at him. “What would you like me to do to convince you?”

Dean looked around. He pointed at a rat. “Change that into a dog.”

Castiel looked around to make sure no one was looking, and waved his hand. The rat transformed into a small dog, who barked at Dean and ran away.

Dean sighed. “Let’s go get some ale. This… it’s a lot to take in.”

Castiel followed Dean to an inn and they sat down. Dean ordered two ales and waited until the maid brought them to speak.

“Okay, Castiel, you say I’ve got a destiny. If that’s true, what I am doing as a simple squire in Sir Rufus’ court?”

Castiel took a sip of his ale. “You are the illegitimate son of Zachariah Pendragon. You were put here shortly after your birth to keep you safe.”

Dean choked on his ale and very nearly spit it all over Castiel.

“Holy hell! Now I know you’re crazy! My mother is a kitchen maid in Sir Rufus’ kitchen. My brother Sammy and I work here as well, and I’m sure my mother was never with Zachariah Pendragon!”

Castiel sighed. “Mary is not your birth mother, she fostered you. She knows who you really are. You need to talk to her.”

Dean rubbed his eyes. “Okay, let’s go talk to her. I’m sure she can convince you that I’m not who you think I am. Let’s find Sam and go.” He tipped up his ale and drank it down.

Castiel threw down a coin and followed Dean out of the inn. When they found Sam, Dean explained they needed to head home. Sam looked confused and asked who Castiel was.

“Just some crazy man who needs to talk to Mom.”

Castiel followed them to the castle, and they went in through a side entrance leading to the kitchen. Mary was stirring a large pot of something that filled the room with a delicious aroma.

“Mom…” Dean started trying to figure out a way to explain this, but when Mary saw Castiel, she dropped the spoon and remarked, “Oh no. It can’t be time yet.”

Castiel went to her. “I’m afraid so, Mary. I’m Castiel.”

Dean watched the exchange between his Mother and Castiel. “Mom, do you know this man?”

Mary walked to him. “Not exactly, Dean, but I knew someone was coming for you. I can feel his power. I know he’s the one.”

They all sat at the table. Castiel put a hand on one of Mary’s. “I know this is difficult for you, but I swear to take care of him, keep him safe. And one day, he will be the most powerful man in the country.”

Dean felt like his world was imploding. Castiel was obviously telling the truth, but it turned Dean’s world upside down. Suddenly, he had a troubling thought.

“So, Sam isn’t my brother?”

Both Castiel and Mary turned to look at him. It was Mary that spoke.

“Not in blood, no. But Dean, family doesn’t end in blood. He is your brother in spirit, because you feel like brothers.”

Dean nodded. 

Mary turned back to Castiel. “Must he leave today?”

Castiel shook his head. “We can wait until tomorrow. It will give both you and Sam time to deal with this. But tomorrow, we need to be on our way.”

Dean sighed. He didn’t want to leave his family, but now he was intrigued. He wanted to know what lay ahead. How was he ever going to be the most powerful man in the country?


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sat in the dark kitchen, warming his hands around a hot cup of tea. Everyone had gone to bed. After sleeping for twenty-two years, he wasn’t tired. He was lost in thought.

Dean was pretty, there was no denying it. Castiel felt a pull to the man, but of course he wouldn’t do anything about it. His job was simply to guide and protect Dean, not to fall in love with him.

Sam had some trouble accepting that Dean wasn’t his blood brother and that he needed to leave with Castiel, but Mary had helped him to deal with it. Dean was sad, but resigned and even a little excited to be seeing what was in store for him. He told Mary that if it turned out to be false, he would return.

Castiel wondered if Dean knew how to ride a horse. It was a long way to Londinium, it would take too long to walk there, and they needed to be there in four days time. He didn’t want to rent a carriage, he felt that would attract too much attention. They needed to keep a low profile until the deed was done.

And so he drank his tea and nibbled at the bread, meat and cheese that Mary had left for him.

Morning arrived at last.

Mary was fixing breakfast when Dean came into the kitchen. He nodded at Castiel while Mary poured him a cup of tea. When she had breakfast ready for Rufus and his family, Sam took the tray to the dining room.

Dean sat and drank his tea. Castiel let him be. When he was finished, Castiel asked him if he could ride.

“Yeah, I have ridden a horse a couple of times. I’m not much of a horseman, but I can ride.”

Castiel smiled. “Then I shall go and procure us horses. Please pack your things and be ready to go when I return.”

When Castiel got back with the horses, Dean was waiting for him in the courtyard.

“I’ve said my goodbyes. Let’s just go.”

They rode out of the town and along the road heading to Londinium.

They traveled all day, and to pass the time, Dean asked Castiel about his life.

“I am the offspring of a nun and an incubus. My mother left the order in disgrace and took a job in a rich man’s castle as a tutor. It was there I grew into my powers.”

Dean stared at him. “You… you’re only half human?”

Cas smiled. “That is correct. I hope this doesn’t frighten you or make you think less of me.”

Dean laughed. “I think it’s awesome!”

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. One hurdle dealt with.

They paused at noon to eat the food that Mary had sent with them. Castiel told Dean they would spend the night at an inn, but they needed to get on the road early the next day.

“We need to be there on the morning of the fifth.”

Dean took a bite of his meat pit. “Why? What’s going to happen then?”

Castiel smiled at him. “Then, you shall become King.”

Dean’s eyes got big and his mouth fell open. He closed it with a snap of his jaw.

“What? Me, a King? Now I know you’re crazy. I’m no King.”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s arm. “Not just  _ a _ King, the King of England.” 

Dean paled. “You have got to be playing with me. I don’t know anything. I can’t lead the entire country!”

Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s arm. “That’s why I’m here. To help. Relax, it will all be fine.”

Dean shook his head. He put the remaining food back into the bag Mary had sent and stood up.

“Best get going. We’re losing the light.”

The afternoon passed in silence. Castiel knew Dean needed to come to terms with what lay ahead, so he let Dean be.

Just at dusk, they came to a small village. There was an inn, so they left their horses in the care of the stableboy and went inside. Castiel paid for a room and dinner, then went and sat at a table with Dean.

Dean winced and sucked in a breath when he sat down. Castiel had a less than honorable thought and quickly changed his thinking. 

“My arse is killing me.” Dean rubbed his ass and winced. Castiel chuckled. 

“It will get better with time.”

Dean accepted the cup of ale that a serving girl brought. “How much riding am I going to have to do? I thought we’d be there in a few days.”

Castiel took a drink of his ale. “As King, you’ll have to ride horses often.”

Dean sighed. “Great.”

Dinner was a savory stew and baked bread. Dean ate his bowl and some of Castiel’s as well. Then they went to their room. 

There was only one bed, and Dean looked at Castiel questioningly when he saw that. 

“I don’t need any sleep yet. You go, rest. I’ll sit here.” Castiel sat on a chair against the wall.

Dean frowned. “And what? Watch me sleep? Kinda creepy, Castiel.”

Castiel chuckled. “Fine, I won’t watch you. I’ll meditate.”

Dean looked skeptical, but went and laid on the bed fully clothed. It wasn’t long before he was snoring quietly. Castiel got up and covered him with the blanket before sitting back down.

Cas was reluctant to explain certain expectations of him once they arrived in Londinium. Surely it would affect Dean's ability to complete the task. He was like a wild horse. Easily trained, but still in need of gentle guidance. He was skittish, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

It was perfectly understandable. He’d led a sort of sheltered life at Sir Rufus’. Mary had been a wonderful mother to him, but his world was limited to the castle and its surroundings. Now, he was headed not only to a new city, but an entirely different life.

Looking at Dean, who appeared so young when sleeping, Castiel almost wished he could bestow upon him a few more years before becoming King. And yet, he couldn’t. Everything was laid out ahead of them, needing to happen just as it was.

He sat back in the chair with a sigh and closed his eyes. 

Just before the sun came up, Castiel woke Dean. Dean sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Castiel told him they would get some breakfast and leave.

Dean drank his tea and ate his sausages with gusto, and they were back on the road in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

They rode into Londinium on the evening of the third day. Castiel paid for an inn and the care of the horses. They ate dinner. When Dean tried to ask what came next, Castiel told him to be silent, they would discuss it later. Dean quit talking and ate his meat pie.

Their room was nicer than the two they had stayed in previously. Dean sat on the bed and bounced a couple of times, testing the mattress. 

“So, what’s up? What do I have to do?” He turned to Castiel.

Castiel looked into those green eyes and sighed. “All you have to do is fetch me a sword.”

Dean looked surprised. “Just get you a sword? That’s it?”

Castiel sat down. “Yes, that’s it. You’ll need to get me a particular sword. I’ll show you where it is in the morning.”

Dean seemed satisfied with that. He laid down and soon was asleep. Castiel sat back and closed his eyes. He tried to picture what would happen in the morning. It made him smile.

After having an early breakfast, Castiel and Dean walked out of the inn. Castiel looked around, then started down the street with Dean hurrying to follow.

“So, where is this sword?”

Castiel looked at him with a smile. “We have a ways to walk, and then I’ll show you.”

Dean nodded and walked along, wide eyes taking in the bustling city. There were stalls selling all types of wares, some food, some weapons and even some things Dean had never seen before.

Castiel slowed near a cathedral. There were people milling around as some knights rode up. Dean gawked at them, but turned his attention to Castiel when he was nudged.

“There is the sword. Go and get it, bring it to me.”

Dean looked in the direction that Castiel pointed, and there was a large stone, with the hilt of a sword visible. Dean looked at Castiel questioningly, but Castiel just nodded.

Dean walked to the stone, side-stepping the knights. He put a foot on the stone and grabbed the hilt.

“Oi! Boy! Get away from there!”

Dean ignored the shout and pulled on the sword. It slid out of the stone like a hot knife through butter.

He pulled it out and began to take it to Castiel. 

“Did you see that? That boy… he pulled the sword from the stone!”

Shouts went up all around Dean. Dean walked to Castiel and held the sword out.

Castiel merely smiled at him and made no attempt to take the sword.

People around them began to shout, “Hail to the King! He’s done it! Our new King is found!”

They pressed around Dean, who looked both confused and a little afraid.

One of the knights walked up to Dean and fell to one knee. 

“Your Majesty… Will you come with me?”

Dean nodded. The knight rose and led the way. Dean and Castiel followed.

They were led to a very fancy house. It wasn’t a castle per se, but it was obviously the home of someone important. The knight led them inside and to the great room. A man sat at a table, dressed in finery.

“My Lord, this boy… he pulled the sword from the stone.”

The man looked at Dean. “Did he now? You saw this with your very own eyes?”

The knight nodded. “I did, my Lord.”

The man stood up and walked to where Dean and Castiel stood.

‘“What’s your name?”

Dean looked him straight in the eye. “Dean.”

“Well, Dean, so now you think you’re King I suppose.”

Castiel took a step forward. “He doesn’t  _ think _ he’s King, he  _ is _ King.”

The man turned to look at Castiel. “I suppose he is. My name is Alistair. Lord Alistair.”

Castiel nodded his head. “Lord Alistair. My name is Castiel.”

Alistair’s eyes got big. Dean thought he saw fear there.

“Castiel? Uh, your reputation precedes you. Most believe you’re dead.”

Castiel smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “As you can see, I’m very much alive. And Dean is my charge and under my protection.”

Alistair took a step back. “Of course!” He turned away. “Alfie! Bring wine.” he turned back to Dean.

“Please, sit.” 

Dean and Castiel sat, as did the knight. Dean asked him his name.

“Benny, my liege.”

A young man brought a jug of wine and poured a cup for each of them.

Castiel took a sip. “So, arrangements need to be made for Dean’s coronation.”

Alistair frowned. “There’s no need to rush this.”

Castiel looked pointedly at him. “I disagree.”

The knight, Sir Benny, cleared his throat. “Begging your pardon, but I agree with Castiel. There is no need to wait. The city, the country, they need to know. We’ve been without a King for too long.”

Alistair looked from Benny to Castiel. “Well, yes, yes of course. We’ll announce it tomorrow. In the meantime, I trust you will accept my hospitality? Stay with me until the announcement.” Castiel nodded, Dean looked at Alistair and nodded as well.

“Good!” Alistair picked up a small bell from the table next to his chair, and rang it. Moments later, a man entered.

“Show my guests to their rooms. See to their needs.”

The man bowed his head. “Very well.” He turned to Dean. “Will you follow me, please?”

Castiel and Dean followed him down a hallway to a door. The man opened it and they walked into a large, lavish bedroom.

“Will there be anything else, Sirs?”

Dean told him no and thanked him. He sat heavily in a chair once the man left.

“So, Cas… do you trust this Alistair?”

Castiel shook his head. “Not even a little bit. But after the coronation, we can leave here, and there won’t be anything Alistair can do about it.”

Dean nodded. “Good. I’m still in shock, you know. Grabbing that sword… being named King… it’s all so surreal.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Perfectly understandable. Why don’t you get some rest until it is time to eat.”

Dean nodded and laid down. Castiel waited until he was asleep and left the room.

He prowled around, making sure that Alistair had sent out word about Dean and the coronation. When he was satisfied, he returned to the room and sat, watching Dean sleep.

Dean was a beauty. Castiel looked over Dean’s body and felt a stirring. He shook it off. It was completely inappropriate. He acknowledged it and let it go.

Dean woke up, and they went to dinner. It was a lavish affair that made him uncomfortable, but he tolerated it. His life was changing and he knew he needed to adjust his ways to better fit this new life..

He sat and looked at Castiel when he wasn’t looking. Castiel was handsome. In a different life Dean would have easily shown his interest. But here and now, he knew that was not something to pursue. He sighed and wondered, not for the first time, nor the last, just where this road would lead.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was a flurry of activity. Word was sent out to every corner of the kingdom, telling its citizens that the sword had been pulled from the stone and there was a new King. Everyone was expected to come to the coronation.

Londinium was filled with people coming to see the new King. There were food booths, wares of all kinds being peddled, whores hanging from windows. Pickpockets were everywhere keeping the local constabulary busy. 

In short it was a zoo.

Dean spent his time between talking with Castiel and Benny. Benny was fast becoming a good friend and was very supportive of Dean, helping him learn the ways of the kingdom. Castiel approved when Dean told him that he wanted to make Benny his second-in-command.

Another man Dean enjoyed meeting was the old mage, Bobby. He was known as the wisest person in the land, educated in every aspect of both magic and lore. Despite being gruff and curmudgeonly, he liked Dean and Dean liked him. Castiel was pleased with the friendship. He encouraged Dean to spend time with the old man and learn anything the older man was willing to teach him.

Castiel was kept busy overseeing it all. He kept Dean safe with his magic, checked on the preparations for the coronation and kept a watchful eye on Alistair.

The night before the coronation arrived, Castiel went to check on Dean and found him pacing. Dean turned and smiled at Castiel.

“Nerves. I’m not sure I can do this Cas.”

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, you were born to this. I’ll be right by your side. You’re ready.”

Dean looked into the blue eyes, and felt like he could drown in them. “If you say I can, then I can. Just don’t leave me alone.”

“I would never do that, Dean. I’m your magician. I exist to help you.”

Dean sighed and went to sit on the bed, Castiel followed.

“Dean, you need to try and get some sleep.”

Dean gazed up at him, looking far younger than his years. “Cas, will you stay with me?”

Castiel smiled. “Of course. Lay down.”

Dean crawled into the bed and laid there, waiting. Castiel took off his boots, his shirt and stood in just his breeches. Castiel got in the bed and covered them up. Dean sighed and moved close to Castiel. 

Castiel hesitated for just a moment, then pulled Dean close. Dean put his head on Castiel’s shoulder and was soon fast asleep.

Castiel lay there, willing himself to relax. Dean felt so good in his arms. So right. Castiel couldn’t sleep, so he just held Dean until it was morning.

Coronation day dawned with perfect weather. It was as if the land knew it was getting a new King, a good King, and arranged for the day to be beautiful. 

Dean was far too nervous to eat anything, so they just waited until it was time to head to the church.

The coronation was being held in the sanctuary of the large cathedral that was the center of the city. Castiel wasn’t on good terms with the priests but it was the largest and most practical place to hold the ceremony. Even so, the crowd that had gathered was too large for the space and spilled out of the church, into the courtyard and beyond. 

They arrived on horseback. Dean was dressed in finery that Alistair had made for him, so of course, he hated it on principle. Castiel had laughed and assured him that if he made it through today, he could dress anyway he wanted. Dean was first in the procession, followed by Castiel and Benny. Bobby and Alistair followed by carriage.

The crowd of people parted for them to ride to the entrance of the church. They dismounted, and Castiel stood by Dean’s side. Dean took a deep breath and they walked into the church. There were so many people Dean couldn’t see where to go until they parted and created a path.  He looked to Castiel, who nodded towards the aisle where the priests were standing. Dean strode to the front with Castiel following and went up the three steps to the pulpit . Then he went down on one knee. A priest in crimson robes had a circle of gold in his hand and walked towards Dean,  who shook his head. Castiel took the crown from the priest and placed it upon Dean's head, while whispering in Dean's ear.

Taking the King’s hand, Castiel helped him to his feet. They turned and faced a throng of people gathered.

Castiel announced. “I give you your once, and future King. King Dean of Winchester.” Somehow, every person, both in the church and out, heard him.

A cheer went up. People chanted, “Long live the King! Long live King Dean!”

The procession back to Alistair’s was slow. All of the people wanted to not only get a look at the new King, but to touch him as well. Soldiers tried to keep them back, but the group was relentless. Castiel cast a protection grid around Dean. 

By the time they got back, Dean was exhausted and Castiel was tense. They decided to rest until the lavish dinner that was planned. Back in their room, Dean threw off the lavish clothes and grabbed his old breeches and shirt. 

When he felt back to normal, he laid down on the bed and held a hand out to Castiel, who took it and laid beside him.

Dean didn’t let go of Castiel’s hand, and in fact he tightened his grip. They lay there staring at the ceiling.

Turning to look at Castiel, he asked, “Is this real, Cas? Am I really the King?”

Castiel gave Dean’s had a squeeze. “Yes, it’s real. You are the King.”

Dean sighed. “I’m not sure about this.”

Castiel smiled at him. “I am sure enough for both of us. Try to sleep. This night is going to be long and difficult.”

Dean sighed again. He closed his eyes and soon Castiel could tell he was asleep. 

Castiel thought about the days ahead of them. He had a somewhat clear picture of what was going to happen, but it all depended on Dean. He could change everything at a whim. He was the King, after all, and he didn’t have to follow Castiel’s advice. All Castiel could hope for was that he would remain important to Dean. 

He’d have many people vying for his attention, for his ear. Everyone wants to be the King’s adviser, therefore everyone would think they knew better than Dean. 

But Castiel knew that Dean was smart, and more than up to the task of running the country. It would be Castiel’s job to keep the ones who were only after something for themselves, at bay.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was a great and lavish affair. Dean had to wear his crown and sit up on a dias with Castiel and Alistair. There was ample food, even more ale and wine, and strolling musicians. Men came up to greet Dean, tell him their names and where they were from. Some wanted to speak to him privately about one problem or another, but Dean was successful in putting them off.

After dinner, they retired to a large room where musicians were playing. Couples were dancing and everyone mingled drinking more wine.

Dean hung back next to Castiel. He was wildly uncomfortable. Several women winked and smiled at him behind fluttering fans, but he essentially ignored them. Castiel asked him if he wanted to dance with any of them, but Dean shook his head.

“Lord no! I don’t dance, and anyway, they all look like they want to eat me alive. Not a one of them would have given me a second look when I was just groom. They only like me now because I’m the King.”

Castiel had to agree. Almost everyone there had some ulterior motive, wanting something from the new King. 

The evening wore on. Dean got increasingly irritated, and finally he grabbed Castiel’s hand and said, “Come on, we’re leaving.” They left the ballroom and walked to their room. 

When they got inside, Dean dropped into a chair with a sigh.

“I hope that isn’t what being King is going to be like. I’ll give it up and go home.”

Castiel smiled and sat on the bed. “Dean, being King is what you make it. It’s all up to you now. What do you want to do?”

Dean sat and thought. “I think I’d like to find a place where we can live. You, me, my Mom, Sam and Jess… all my advisors and friends. Someplace new. A fresh start.”

Castiel nodded. “That sounds like a worthwhile thing to start with. Any ideas where you want to look?”

“Not a clue. I just want it to be on top of a hill, easily defendable, you know? And where the weather is good… know anywhere like that?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “I do.”

Dean slapped his thigh. “Good! We’ll leave tomorrow.”

Despite Alistair’s protests, they left the next day. Benny went with them, along with a few others that Dean had met and liked. Dean was enjoying the camaraderie and the company of the men as they rode along.

Besides Benny, there was a quiet man named Gadreel, a happy-go-lucky man named Balthazar and an older man named Joshua. 

They stopped for the night at a farm. Dean was adamant about not saying he was the King, so they just asked for dinner and a place to sleep in the barn. They offered the farmer some gold and he readily agreed. Dinner was a savory stew and they ate their fill, then bedded down in the straw.

Dean laid quietly before turning on his side to face Castiel.

“Cas?” 

Castiel whispered back, “Yes, Dean?”

“I’m worried. Everyone acts like I know what I’m doing here, but I don’t. I don’t have a clue what I’m doing.”

Castiel reached out and took Dean’s hand. “Dean, it’s fine. You’re doing fine. I’m here for you, and I won’t let you make any mistakes. Really, it’s all just learning as you go and using your head. Relax, this is the easy part.”

Dean sighed and squeezed Castiel’s hand. “This is the easy part, huh? Great. Just stay by my side, Cas. I need you.”

Castiel smiled in the dark. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean let go of Castiel’s hand and went to sleep.

Mid-afternoon of the next day, they arrived at a small town, nestled at the foot of a large hill. They could see the remnants of a long-forgotten castle at the top.

“What is this place, Cas?” Dean shielded his eyes to look up.

“It is the castle of a great King long forgotten. Even his name is lost to the ages. This is where you will build your castle. Make it your own.”

Dean looked at Cas with a smile. “If you say so. What is it called?”

Cas looked up. “Lebanon. It’s name is Lebanon.” 

“Lebanon.…” Dean turned the name over in his mouth and nodded. “I like it.”

They settled in the town. Work began immediately on the castle, with stone masons from all over the land coming to work. As they did, men began to arrive. Soldiers who wanted to be in the new King’s employ, knights who wanted to serve Dean. The town grew to twice its size and then some.

Dean and Cas met with every new arrival. It took most of every day, but Dean wanted to know each man personally. Cas wanted to judge each one’s character. 

The castle work steadily continued. They made it a point to go up and oversee the work at least three times a week. Progress was being made, and Cas felt they could move in by autumn.

Dean, Cas and Benny interviewed the knights that showed up. Benny had strong opinions about each of them, and Dean valued them. They ended up choosing four to be Dean’s guards.

First was Cain, an older man who was a fierce fighter, and very intelligent. Then there was Mick, handy with a sword and loyal almost to a fault. Gadreel was not much for talking but Dean really liked him. And last there was Cesar. He was a Spaniard with a quick wit and an even quicker sword. Cas approved of them all.

With Cesar came Jesse, a Master of the Horse. Dean put him in charge of the stables and horses, letting Jesse choose all the stable boys. If Cesar and Jesse shared a room, it was no one’s business.

Dean sent word to Mary and Sam about the castle and telling them they were to move there when it was finished. He specifically mentioned Jess and told Sam she was welcome to come as well.

Cas noticed Dean was sighing a lot, and suggested they go hunting. Dean jumped at the idea, so early one morning they set off with the four guards. 

They rode to the forest that was close to the town. Cas sent out a silent call for a stag who would offer his life to the King.

When the stag appeared, it was magnificent. It had a fourteen point rack and it stood, sniffing the air. Dean held up his hand for everyone to stop. He got off his horse, and slowly approached. The stag looked at him but didn’t run. Dean brought it down with one arrow.

Cas went and knelt down next to the fallen stag. He thanked it for giving its life and wished it a good journey to the afterlife. Dipping his finger in the stag’s blood, he marked Dean’s face. 

Dean rode proudly back. He gave the stag to the town butcher and told him to distribute the meat evenly among the town’s people.

Later that night, as Dean washed the blood from his face, he looked at Cas in the mirror.

“We need to do that more often.”

Cas smiled at him.

“Your wish is my command, my King.”

Dean laughed, looking at Cas so long, Cas was forced to look away.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning dawned bright and crisp. There was frost on the ground, glinting in the sunlight like diamonds. Dean walked out and looked around, smiling. Today they were moving into the finished castle. He could finally send for his mother and brother. It was a day he’d been looking forward to for months.

He heard the crunch of boots behind him, and turned to smile at Cas.

“Today’s the day! I can’t wait.”

Cas walked up to him and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I know. And you can finally send for your family.”

Dean nodded. Cas always knew what was going on with him.

Dean sent Benny and Mick to get his mother and brother, and Jess if Sam wanted, and bring them safely back to Lebanon.  Once they reached the castle gates, flanked by all who'd vowed to follow, Cas waved his hand and spoke in a long-forgotten language. The gates began to glow and Dean beheld a myriad of sigils shimmering then fading back to their normal appearance.

Cas simply said, “For protection.”

Once inside, Dean went from room to room taking everything in. The rooms were lush, the furnishings rich and comfortable. There were huge tapestries hanging everywhere, as much for warmth as for decoration. 

The floors were warm. Cas had cast a spell which caused warm water to flow under the castle. Dean didn’t ask how.

They went to the throne room. There was a large throne sitting with steps leading up to it. It was carved with beautiful scenes in the dark wood. Dean shook his head and turned to Cas.

“It's a bit much, don’t you think?”

Cas smiled at him. ‘It’s fitting. You are the King, after all.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on.” Dean turned and walked away.

Dean found his rooms. They were equally lavish, with a huge bed made of the same dark wood as the throne. It was carved as well, with four posters and curtains that closed around it. Dean sat on the bed, bouncing up and down.

“Comfy! Come on Cas, see for yourself.”

Cas sat down next to him. “I agree, it’s very… comfy.”

Dean smacked Cas on the arm. They both grinned.

It took a few days, but everything came together. There were cooks in the kitchen, scullery maids helping. Maids cleaned. Guards were chosen and posted. The stables were filled with horses and the Master of Horse hired grooms and stable boys.

Some of the townspeople moved there as well. They started gardens and there were animal pens that held cows and sheep. Chickens ran in the courtyard. 

Dean started to hear minor disputes. He was always fair and settled them in a way that satisfied everyone. Cas was immensely proud of him.

Alone in Dean’s room at night, Cas praised him.

“You see? You are a natural at this.”

Dean blushed. “I haven’t really done anything yet. I’m sure it’ll get harder.”

“And you’ll handle that just as well when it does.”

Dean stared at him and licked his lips. Cas noticed but acted like he didn’t just look at Dean’s lips.

Finally, Benny and Mick returned with Mary, Sam and Jess. Dean hugged them and ruffled Sam’s hair.

“Are you ever going to cut it?”

Sam laughed. “Maybe when it gets to my ass.”

They were given rooms. Mary said she needed to keep busy and took over the kitchen. Sam wanted to learn to fight and started training with Benny. Jess helped Mary in the kitchen.

As much as Dean told them they didn’t need to work, it fell on deaf ears.

Dean went hunting every chance he got. He loved the woods, the lack of anyone needing anything from him. It was his personal release.

It was late at night. Dean tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but it wouldn’t come. He knew what was wrong but he was afraid. Finally he sat up, sucked up his courage and said Cas’ name.

The door opened and Cas came in. “What do you need, Dean?”

“I need you. Please, Cas.”

Cas frowned. He’d known this day would come and he was dreading it.

“Dean…”

“Please Cas. Don’t. You know what I want. Please. Cas, I… I love you. You know I do.”

Cas walked to the bed and sat down. “I know, Dean. I love you too. But it just isn’t done.”

“And who made that rule? Some long dead wizard? Some magician who didn’t know about love? I want you Cas. I know you want me too.’

Cas sighed. He could feel his resolve weakening. He tried to be strong. “Dean…”

Dean surged forward and kissed him. 

The feeling was electric. Dean’s plush lips against his broke down Cas’ last barrier. He grabbed Dean by the back of his head and pulled him into a harder kiss. 

They kissed for a long time. Cas laid down and he could feel Dean’s erection against his thigh. He was hard as well. He pulled at Dean’s tunic and Dean sat up to help him, then took Cas’ shirt off as well. Cas kissed down Dean’s chest, paying attention to Dean’s nipples, which he sucked to hard pebbles.

Cas could hear the tiny voice in his head, telling him this was wrong, but he ignored it. He had wanted Dean from the moment he laid eyes on him. And now he was too weak to resist.

They rutted against one another, but then Dean huffed in frustration. He sat up and pulled on the laces of Cas’ breeches. Cas got the message and undid Dean’s as well.

And then they were naked. Cas sat back and took in Dean’s body. His cock stood proudly, jutting from the curly light brown hair. There was a light trail of it from his navel to his bush.

Leaning forward, he took Dean’s cock in his mouth. He relished the salty tang of it, and licked at the precum that pearled at the tip. Dean groaned.

Cas took it fully into his mouth and moaned around it. It felt so good, so right... He sucked down to the root, letting it hit the back of his throat, and then went back up.

Dean grabbed his arms and pulled him off.

“I don’t want to come like that. I want to feel you inside me.”

Cas smiled down at him. He used his magic to lube up both Dean and his cock. He used some to slide a finger in, making Dean moan.

Cas took his time to open Dean up. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him in any way. Dean was moaning loudly so Cas waved a hand to make sure no one heard them.

They fit together as if they were made for each other, and in a very serious way, they were. Cas fucked Dean slowly at first, both of them getting used to the feelings. But then Dean wanted harder, faster, and Cas gave him what he wanted. Dean clung to him as if afraid he’d slip off the face of the world. Cas wasn’t sure he wouldn’t as well.

When they came, they came together. Dean shot his spend all over himself and Cas filled him over and over. He thrust through his orgasm and then pulled out. He magicked away the mess and they lay together, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I love you Cas.”

Cas kissed him. “I love you as well.”

They slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start posting 3 chapters at a time.

In a dark room in the basement of Rufus’ castle, Lisa screamed with every contraction. The women clucked and wrung their hands, knowing it wasn’t going well. 

Lisa and Dean had ‘fooled around’ more than once. Lisa had always known that she was just a diversion for Dean, but that had been fine with her. She never knew she was pregnant until after Dean had gone. She didn’t send to tell him about the baby. She figured he wouldn’t care.

She told the women that she wanted the baby to be named Jack if it was a boy, Ellen if it was a girl.

The baby was a boy, and Lisa died giving birth to him. The women cleaned him up, wrapped him in a blanket, and were trying to decide what to do with him when the door opened.

A petite woman with flaming red hair swept in the room. The women drew back, frightened. They all knew Rowena the witch.

Rowena went to the woman holding the baby, and took him from her.

“I’ll take the wee bairn.”

She left as suddenly as she came.

Bobby and Benny requested a private meeting with Dean. Of course, Cas was there as well.

“Your Majesty…”

Dean laughed at Bobby. “Knock it off, old man. Just tell me what’s on your mind.”

Bobby sighed. “We think it’s time for you to marry. You need an heir.”

Dean was struck dumb for a moment.

“I don’t want to get married! It’s out of the question.”

Benny cleared his throat. “Dean, you need to seriously consider this. You can’t leave the kingdom without an heir to follow you. The country would fall into turmoil. Every high-born man would fight to take your place. There would be war. If you don’t leave an heir, it would be a disaster.”

Dean looked at Cas, clearly upset. Cas sighed. “Dean, they have a good point. Let’s discuss it “

Dean dismissed Bobby and Benny, and led Cas to his (now theirs really) rooms.

Dean sat on the bed with a deep sigh, and looked up at Cas.

“Cas, i don’t want a wife! I only want you.”

Cas sat down beside him. “I know, Dean, but you have to think of what’s best for the country.”

Dean looked angry. “Fuck the country!”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s knee. “You don’t mean that.”

Dean blinked back tears. “I won’t stop what we have, Cas. Any woman I marry is just going to have to deal with that.”

Cas sat, chewing on his lip. “I’ll try to find someone, Dean.”

Dean nodded. They sat in silence.

Cas sent out feelers around the kingdom, both human and animal. He listened to every report back. When he felt he’d found the right woman, he went to Dean.

“Dean, I may have found the perfect woman for you to marry.”

Dean looked up sharply. “Oh yeah? And who might that be, and why is she so perfect?”

Cas sat next to him. “Her name is Jo. She is the daughter of King Michael. He is convinced that she’ll never marry, because of her (and here he used air quotes) ‘predilections’.”

Dean looked at him with a confused look on his face. “ _ Predilections _ ? What the hell does that mean?”

Cas smiled at him. “She seems to prefer both men and women… equally.”

Dean blinked. Then he started to laugh. It was a full belly laugh that had him bending over.

When he got control, he wiped his eyes. “Cas, you’re a genius. So, is she dumb? Uh, deformed? Talk to herself? If not, then you have yourself a deal.”

Cas slapped him on the arm. “She’s not any of those things. She’s quite pretty, very intelligent and if she talks to herself, I haven’t heard anything about it.”

Word was sent to King Michael. After a few negotiations, it was settled. Jo was to become Dean’s Queen. Dean sent Benny, Mick and a contingent of guards to accompany her to Lebanon. 

Dean was nervous, pacing the room. Cas tried to keep him calm. 

“What if she hates me? What if I hate  _ her _ ? Oh fuck, this is a bad idea.”

Cas made him sit down. “Dean, I understand that you are nervous, but you are making yourself crazy. I doubt very much that she’ll hate you or that you’ll hate her. Just give this a chance.”

Dean nodded. “I’m trying, Cas. But I hate this. I’m always going to hate this.”

Cas sighed.

Jo arrived the next day. Dean stood on the steps, wearing his crown and fidgeting from foot to foot. Cas was there, of course, plus Bobby and several of the knights.

They rode up, and. Dean walked forward and opened the door to the carriage.

A petite blond took his offered hand and got out. They stood, looking at one another for a moment, then she curtsied.

“My Lord.”

Dean smiled at her. “Princess Jo. Welcome to Lebanon.”

After introducing her to Cas, they led her to her rooms. She was accompanied by her lady-in-waiting, a striking Moorish woman named Billie. 

After getting them settled, and telling Jo about the banquet that was being held that night in her honor, Dean and Cas went to his room.

“She doesn’t seem too bad.”

Cas laughed. “She seems very nice.”

Dean walked to him. “She’s not you.”

They kissed. 

Dean lay naked and spread out, with Cas over him. Cas was using his mouth, kissing, licking, sucking. Cas had warded the room against anyone hearing, as Dean moaned.

Cas kissed and sucked on Dean’s cock, until neither of them could wait any longer. He made Dean wet with lube and pushed in.

Every time was like the first time. It was magical and mystical and more than Cas could have ever dreamed of. Dean was tight and his body just sucked Cas inside it, so warm and welcoming. Dean clutched at him and just kept saying that he loved him. Cas leaned over and captured Dean’s mouth in a messy kiss.

He pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders and leaned over. It lifted Dean’s ass off the bed and let Cas get as deep inside him as possible. He rocked in and out. Dean begged for ‘harder… faster’ and Cas sped up, snapping his hips into Dean.

Dean came with a shout and Cas was close. He slowed, wanting it to last, but it was too much. He came and saw only points of light behind his eyes.

He pulled out and cleaned them both with a wave of his hand.

They lay wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I’m never going to love her, Cas. I can’t. I’ll do my best to do my duty, but I’m not giving up what we have. I’d rather die.”

Cas just kissed his head.


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding was a lavish affair, with people coming from all over the kingdom. Jo’s father wasn’t there. There was a banquet after, with food and entertainment. Dean sat on the dias with Jo on his right and Cas on his left. 

It grew late, and Cas whispered in Dean’s ear that it was time to go. Dean looked at him with panic in his eyes, but Cas just nodded.

Dean stood up and took Jo’s hand and led her from the hall, ignoring the hoots and catcalls. Cas stayed longer but he left too. He walked to his room, but couldn’t sleep. He paced the room and tried to not imagine Dean with Jo.

He knew it was necessary, and even wanted Dean to love Jo. But he also didn’t want to lose what he had with Dean. He knew it was selfish, but for the life of him he couldn’t help it.

It was in the dead of the night when he heard the light knock on his door. He opened it to see Dean and Jo standing there in their nightclothes. He stood aside to let them come in, and then closed the door behind them and warded the room.

“Dean, what are you doing here?”

Dean looked at Jo and then back to Cas.

“Cas, I couldn’t do it. I mean I could but I just couldn’t bring myself to. I told Jo everything. We’re here to talk to you about what we discussed.”

To say Cas was shocked was an understatement. He bid them sit and took a chair himself across from them.

Jo spoke first. “Dean loves you very much. He says you love him too. I want you to know I understand, and I don’t want to come between you.”

She took Dean’s hand. Cas tried to think of something to say.

“Cas, Jo has a solution.”

Cas nodded. He looked at Jo.

“Castiel, on the way here, I became quite…  _ close _ with Benny. He knows about my relationship with Billie. He doesn’t care. I believe that if you and Dean give him your blessings, we could be together. I know that Dean needs an heir. And he says he doesn’t mind if Benny fathers one. He’s willing to pretend it’s his and name it his heir when it’s born.”

Cas could scarcely believe what he was hearing. He looked at Dean.

“Dean, is this true? You would accept a baby that wasn’t yours as your heir?”

Dean smiled. “Think about it. Benny is my best friend. I know he’d keep our secret. We’d have to be careful, discreet, but it’s the best solution we can think of. One that makes everyone happy. I could make a show of going to Jo’s rooms at night, then sneak back to you. Benny could be waiting in her room, or sneak in later. Please, Cas. Say yes.”

Cas sat and thought about it for a few minutes.

“Dean, we’d have to be extremely careful. If anyone found out... “

Dean grinned. “We will be, Cas. I swear this will work.”

Cas sighed. “Very well. Now you need to get back to your room. You need to come out together in the morning. Try to look happy and satisfied?”

Both Jo and Dean laughed. “We can do that, Castiel. Never fear.”

He peeked out of his door, and seeing the coast was clear, Dean and Jo left. Cas waved his hand to lift the wardings, and laid down. He smiled broadly. There was hope.

Dean and Jo emerged the next morning looking for all the world as a couple who had very much enjoyed their wedding night. They held hands and whispered to one another, smiling and laughing.

After breakfast, Dean told Benny they needed to talk. Cas, Jo, Dean and Benny went to a room. Cas warded against anyone hearing what was said.

Dean started the conversation. The look on Benny’s face was clearly shock. Then Jo talked. Benny’s face softened as he listened to her. Cas remained quiet.

After they had laid the entire thing out for him. Benny sat, thinking it through.

“Okay, Dean, are you sure about this? You aren’t going to change your mind at any point?”

Dean smiled. “I am absolutely not going to change my mind.”

Benny looked at Cas. “And you’re okay with this?”

Cas nodded. “I am, Benny.”

Benny looked from one to the other. “And you swear it will be safe?”

Cas answered, “I will do everything in my power to ensure that everyone is safe.”

Benny smiled for the first time. “Then absolutely. I agree.” 

Jo squealed a little. 

It was done.

It began that very night. Benny snuck into Jo’s room early. Cas was the lookout. If Billie went to Jo’s room with her, no one thought anything about it. It was standard practice for a lady-in-waiting to sleep in her lady’s room. Then Cas put up the wardings.

Cas went to Dean’s room and waited for Dean. It wasn’t long before Dean came in, all smiles. Cas put up the wardings and Dean grabbed him, kissing him and laughing.

“It worked out, Cas! It all worked out.”

They made love, with Dean on his hands and knees and Cas behind him. When it was over, they cuddled together and talked about little things.

Within a month, Jo was pregnant. Dean kidded Benny about his potency. Benny just grinned.

They decided not to announce it until she was three months along. When Dean did the announcement there were cheers. Everyone wanted to congratulate Dean.

Dean pulled Benny aside to make sure he was okay, and Benny assured him it was fine.

Dean doted on Jo, just as if the baby she was carrying was his. Besides the need to keep up appearances, he felt like it was his, in a very significant way. He would be the one to raise it. 

He vowed that Benny would be a part of that as well.

Sam and Jess were getting married. Jo helped Jess with the things that brides did beforehand. Dean didn’t understand most of it, and he just hung out with Sam. As much as he was happy for Sam, it still seemed surreal to him that his little brother was getting married.

Dean gave Sam and Jess a wedding fit for royalty. There were rose petals and doves, amazing food and a carriage for them to ride away in. Everyone said it was beautiful. Dean felt a little teary, watching them get in the carriage and leave for a honeymoon at a little cabin in the woods. Dean sent guards to watch over them from a distance.

Cas touched his arm. “Dean, it isn’t like they’re leaving forever.”

Dean blinked back his tears. “I know, Cas. It’s just that my baby brother is all grown up and starting his own life.”

Cas nodded, and saw that Mary was walking towards them.

“Dean, the wedding was perfect. Thank you for that.”

Dean grinned. “It was nothing, Mom. So when are you gonna marry some knight so I can give you the same treatment?”

Mary blushed and swatted Dean on the arm. Cas laughed.

Then Jo came up and Mary walked away. Dean had noticed that his mother didn’t seem to really like Jo, but he didn’t have the guts to ask about it. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t like the answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Time passed, as time will, and Jo was close to her due date. Her pregnancy had been healthy. She positively glowed. Dean doted on her, and Benny did as well in private. Dean arranged for the best doctors in the land to be there in anticipation of the birth.

The only thing that bothered Dean was how cold and distant Mary was to Jo. Finally, he took Mary to a room and sat her down.

“Mom, why do you hate Jo?”

Mary sighed. “I just don’t like her, Dean. Let it go.”

Dean sat down and took her hands in his. “I can’t, Mom. I need to know.”

Mary looked at him with her eyes filling with tears. “I… I don’t think the baby is yours.”

Dean couldn’t have been more shocked if she had told him she was secretly a shapeshifting dragon in her spare time.

Dean sighed. He needed to make a hard decision. He began to wish he’d invited Cas to the discussion.

“Okay Mom, I’ve got something to tell you. Please hear me out before you say anything.”

Dean told her everything. 

To her credit, she listened to everything Dean said without interrupting.

When Dean was done, he sat waiting nervously for her to speak.

“Dean, why didn’t you tell me before?”

“It’s a pretty big secret, Mom. The less people who know, the better.”

“But I’m your mother! I don’t judge you. I always suspected there was more to your relationship with Cas than anyone knew. But tell me, are you sure you can accept this baby as your own?”

Dean nodded. “Absolutely, Mom. I have no problem with the baby.”

Mary smiled. “Then I don’t have a problem either. I’ll talk to Jo.”

They ended their conversation with Dean feeling happier than ever.

Two days later, Jo gave birth to a girl. They named her Claire. Because of complications during the birth, Jo was left unable to bear any more children.

Dean held Claire in his arms. She was beautiful. He felt an overwhelming love.

He turned to Cas. “She is my heir.”

Cas smiled. He knew there would be resistance to a girl child being named Deans heir. But it was done. Claire would be Queen someday.

On the exact same day, somewhere in Scotland, Jack was celebrating his second birthday.

There was shock and mutterings when Dean announced that Claire was his official heir to the throne, but no one objected outright. The look on Dean’s face was enough to silence the most resistant of them.

One upside was that Dean didn’t have to make a production of going to Jo’s room every night. No one would question that the Queen needed time to heal and rest. Dean just retired to his room where Cas was usually waiting for him. 

Dean named Benny the oficial guard for Claire and Jo. It meant he could come and go as he pleased to Jo’s rooms.That made it easier on everyone.

Life was good. The weather was mild, crops flourished and the people were happy. There were few disputes that Dean had to settle. That left time for hunting, picnics and playing with Claire. 

Claire was growing into a bright, happy (if headstrong) child. She was intelligent and loved reading. She especially loved when Cas told her stories about dragons and heroes who defended people from monsters. Every once in awhile, Dean would play the part of the dragon to Claire’s delighted squeals.

In Scotland, Jack was growing as well. He was now seven and doing well in his training to become a witch. Rowena told him tales as well. Tales where Dean was always the monster, always the bad guy. Jack learned early on to both hate and fear him. He never asked why Rowena hated him so much, and she never volunteered the information. He’d learned to not push things early on. 

Rowena was teaching him everything she knew, and came up with books gathered from who knew where to teach him even more. Rowena told him he’d have to be both smart and strong to take on Castiel. Jack never let her see his shivers when he heard that name. Instinctively he knew Castiel would be a formidable foe.

Dean and Cas lay on a blanket in the clearing that was known only to them. They were catching their breath from making love. Dean felt the sun shining on his body. He knew he was getting freckles everywhere, but Cas seemed to love them. He kissed them enough.

“Things are good, Cas. the kingdom is flourishing, Claire is growing like a weed… We’re together. I’m happy.”

Cas turned and kissed him lightly, then laid back. “They are good, Dean. But I feel an unrest. I think trouble may be coming.”

Dean looked at him. “What do you think it will be? Is it coming soon?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m not sure. I don’t think it’s close, but we need to be aware of everything. I can’t put my finger on it, and that concerns me very much.’

Dean put a hand on Cas’ chest. “I’m sure whatever it is, you’ll know before it arrives. You always do. Stop worrying and just enjoy the time we have, right now, in this place.”

Cas smiled. “Of course.” But in his heart, he couldn’t help worrying. He’d never experienced anything like what he was feeling, and the fact that he couldn’t see it clearly frightened him.

Rowena could feel Castiel’s mind trying to find her and Jack. She put the wardings up again, increasing them. 

“Try all you want, Castiel. You’ll never see it coming. It’s your fate to fail.”

Cas went to his secret room in the basement of the castle. He cast spell after spell, trying to determine where his unease was coming from. He couldn’t believe there was anyone stronger than he was. But whoever it was had warded themselves well. 

Cas sighed and went back to Dean, never saying a word about it.

Jess gave birth to a son. Sam named him John. Dean was so happy for them. 

Dean talked to Cas about naming John as his second choice for heir if anything happened to Claire. Cas agreed. When Dean told Sam, he got a tight hug. 

“I don’t know what to say, Dean.”

Dean cuffed him playfully on the back of his head. “Don’t have to say anything. It’s done. You might consider cutting your hair as a thank you…”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, that’s never going to happen.”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Didn’t think so.”


	10. Chapter 10

Five more years passed. Claire was now ten (“Ten and  _ three-quarters _ ” she would say to anyone who would listen) and was growing into her place as heir to the kingdom. She was beautiful, and even more headstrong. She chafed at her studies, but Dean, Jo and even her uncle Benny were adamant about them. For her part, she would be happier riding her horse or practicing her sword moves than being shut up in a room with her stuffy tutors. 

Dean wouldn’t let her have anything more than a wooden practice sword and that still irked her. She’d long since learned there was no arguing with her father. She went to her uncle Benny but he agreed with Dean as usual.

Rowena sent the twelve year old Jack to live with lord Alistair. He hadn’t wanted to go but of course, he obeyed. He didn’t cry, although he felt like it. Rowena and her home were the only ones he’d ever known.

Alistair welcomed him warmly. Rowena had said it was time to learn more about the kingdom and Dean’s rule, and Alistair was the person she chose. He hated Dean almost as much as she did.

Jack listened to tales about how Castiel had bewitched the sword to slide out of the stone, making Dean King. He listened to how Dean had bumbled his way through the first years of his reign. Even now, with the land flourishing, Alistair gave the credit to Castiel and his spells. If it weren’t for that wizard, the land would be in ruin.

Jack wondered occasionally if it shouldn’t be Castiel he needed to kill, but Rowena was stern on that subject. Dean needed to die, and only Jack could do it.

Jack would escape the castle every chance he got. He’d wandered the city. Everywhere people were happy, well-fed and prosperous. This just made Jack hate Dean more, knowing it was all just spells.

  
  


Benny and Jo sat on a blanket, watching Claire run around chasing a butterfly. When she got tired, she came over and sat next to Benny. 

“Uncle, tell me about dragons. Why aren’t there any anymore? Where did they go?”

Benny smiled at her. “I already told you, sweetpea, they were all killed ages ago.”

Claire frowned. “It isn’t fair. I want to see a dragon! I bet they weren’t all bad.”

Benny glanced at Jo and saw the mirth on her face. “But they were, they were all evil and deserved to be killed.”

Claire put on her best pout. “Well, I should be able to kill one then.”

Benny laughed. “And I just bet you could, too.” 

Claire grinned at him. “I know I could. If dad would ever give me a real sword.”

Jo frowned at her. ‘We’ve had this discussion many times. Your father knows what’s best for you, and what’s best is  _ not _ having a real sword!”

Claire sighed with all the drama she could muster.

Cas hadn’t been able to shake the feeling of someone or something coming for Dean for years now. He had long since stopped talking to Dean about it, because he and Bobby hadn’t been able to come up with anything. It was like an itch in the back of his skull. 

Therefore when Bobby called him and Dean to his rooms, Cas wondered what it was about.They waited for Bobby to speak.

“You two are idjits and I’m sick of it.”

Dean and Cas looked at one another. Dean shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly. They looked back at Bobby.

“You two think you’re foolin’ me, don’t you? You ain’t as slick as you think you are. I’ve known about you two for years, and I’m gettin’ too old to keep it up.”

Dean looked shocked and Cas felt his heart give a lurch.

“You two don’t need to look like that, I ain’t gonna say anything. Just know, you can fool the rest of these numbskulls but you can’t fool me.”

Dean opened his mouth and then shut it again.

Cas spoke up. “Bobby, I hope you aren’t bothered by my relationship with Dean.”

Bobby smiled at him. “Love is love, that’s my take on it. And I can see how much you love one another. Just wanted you to know that.”

Dean got up and walked towards Bobby.

“Don’t be gettin’ any ideas about hugging me, boy.”

Dean laughed and patted his shoulder. “You got it, old man.”

Bobby waved a hand. “Now, go on, get outta here. I just wanted to clear the air.”

Cas just had to laugh as they walked back to their room.

“I love that old man, Cas.”

Cas gave Dean’s hand a quick squeeze.

When Claire turned eleven, there was a large party for her. Although Jo had a special dress made for the occasion, Claire showed up in breeches and an oversized shirt. Dean took Jo’s hand and shook his head. “Let it go. She is what she is.”

Jack’s thirteenth birthday passed without even a mention.

Jack continued to practice his magic in a special room set up for him in the basement. He got stronger, smarter, better. He knew he’d have to be strong to match Castiel. He also knew he was close to being ready.

Cas pulled Dean into a filthy kiss. They moaned together, rubbing their cocks together. Cas pulled away and laid down. “Ride me, Dean. Want to see you.”

Dean straddled Cas and slicked up, sinking down slowly. Cas grabbed his hips and watched him close his eyes. Dean sat down fully on Cas and opened them to look at his lover. He felt so full, always so full, and the feeling was just as good, no, it was better than the first time. He held a moment, just reveling in the feeling of being connected to Cas in this way.

He raised up, steadying himself with his hands on Cas’ stomach, and slowly went back down. He heard himself whimper. 

“It’s so good, Cas… so good…”

Cas looked up at him with lust blown eyes. “I love you, my sweet boy.”

Dean gasped out that he loved Cas as well, and then pounded himself up and down.

Cas put his hand around Dean’s dick and began to run it up and down. It was so good it was maddening. Cas used his other hand to cup Dean’s balls and feel where they were joined. Dean wanted to bat Cas’ hand away, make it last longer but he couldn’t. It felt too good.

Cas bent his knees and began to thrust up into Dean and that was it. Dean felt his balls tighten and then he was shooting all over Cas.

He threw his head back and groaned. Cas grabbed his hips again and thrust up over and over. Then Dean could feel Cas filling him, marking him inside as belonging to Cas. Cas thrust through his release. Dean collapsed on Cas’ chest as Cas kept fucking him until his cock got too soft to stay inside.

They lay with Dean’s head on Cas’ chest, listening to his heart beat. It was the most soothing sound he ever heard. Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair.

“You still worry over whatever that is you can’t put your finger on.” It wasn’t a question.

“I am. But don’t worry about it. Whatever comes, I will handle it.”

Dean drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack turned eighteen. It was time to confront his father. He left and rode for three days to get to Lebanon. As he approached the gate, a guard stopped him, asking where he thought he was going. Jack explained that he needed to see the King.

The guard just laughed. “Everyone wants to see the King. Move on, boy.”

Dean and Cas were just riding up to the gate when they saw the commotion. Dean rode up to the boy and dismounted. The guard saw him and bowed his head.

“My apologies, Majesty. I was just running the boy off.”

Jack whirled around and looked in the face of his father.

“What do you want, boy?” Dean looked at him and felt a vague uneasiness.

“I’m your son. I need to talk to you.”

Dean’s mouth opened and closed. “I don’t have a son, sorry.”

Jack looked at him with a smile. “Does the name Lisa mean anything to you?”

Dean looked shocked. “Lisa?”

Jack smiled even broader. “Yeah, she was a scullery maid in Rufus’ castle. You should remember her, you slept with her enough.”

Cas touched Dean’s arm. “Dean, we need to deal with this in private.”

Dean nodded, looking a little dazed. He turned to the guard. “I’ll take it from here.”

The guard bowed his head. Dean handed their reins to a groom and turned to Jack. “Come with me.”

Jack smirked a little and followed Dean and Cas inside the castle.

People watched the three of them go to a private room. Not a word was spoken. When they were inside and the door was shut, Cas warded it.

“Good idea, Castiel. We wouldn’t want anyone to hear us.” Jack was still smirking.

Cas turned to look at him but didn’t answer. They all took seats.

“Now, boy, what’s this all about?”

“Like I told you, I’m your son.”

Dean sighed. “If that’s true, why didn’t Lisa ever tell me?”

“From what I’ve been told, she didn’t know where you were. She only discovered she was with child after you left.”

Dean shook his head. “Still doesn’t explain why she didn’t try later.”

Jack looked at him, his face unreadable. “She died giving birth to me.”

Dean looked stricken. “I… I never knew. Who raised you? Why didn’t they contact me?”

“A woman in Scotland. Her name is Rowena.”

Dean looked at Cas, who shook his head. Dean turned back to look at Jack.

“That name means nothing to me.”

Jack nodded. “I gathered so. But now, I’m eighteen and she felt it was time for us to meet.”

Dean sat back with a sigh. “If I had known of your existence, it would have not taken this long.”

“I’m here now.”

Dean slapped a hand on his thigh. “That you are! Let’s get some food into you and arrange for rooms.” He stood up, Cas following.

In no time, Jack had rooms and was eating. Castiel pulled Dean aside and told him they needed to talk. Dean glanced back at Jack and nodded.

In their room, Dean sat in a chair and sighed. “This is something I never expected. Do you think he’s telling the truth?”

Castiel sat as well. “He is. But there’s something else… He’s a witch. A powerful one.”

Dean sat up straighter. “A witch? What… how? My son… a  _ witch _ ?”

Cas shook his head. “Someone must have trained him. This Rowena he talked about?”

Dean sat, thinking. “Something’s not right. Why would this woman just show up when Jack was born and take him to Scotland? How did she even know about him?”

Cas sighed. “Very good questions. We need to keep a close eye on the boy.”

“This is complete shit, you know? I find out I have a son, but he’s a powerful witch who was raised by some mystery woman and I can’t trust him.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm. “I know, but we can hope for the best.”

Dean nodded.

Jack waited until Cas and Dean were out hunting, and Benny took Jo and Claire outside for a picnic. He snuck into Dean’s bedroom. He looked around until he found the perfect hiding place. Putting a hex bag there, he picked up a mirror and said a few words.

Now he could see whatever happened there.

At sixteen, Claire was a beauty. She was intelligent and still headstrong. When she met Jack, she’d blushed. Benny noticed, but no one else did. 

Claire and Jack spent hours talking. Dean was worried but Jo told him to leave them be. Claire was excited to find out she had a half brother, and Jo assured Dean that was all there was to it. 

Jack sat in his dark room, looking into the mirror. He’d seen Dean and Cas kissing, and now they were undressing and falling together on the bed. Jack smiled an evil smile.

“So,  _ Father _ , you have a secret. I wonder what your subjects would think if they knew.”

He continued to watch the scene unfold. 

Dean started a search for Rowena. He sent men to Scotland. They scoured the country, looking for her. So far they had been completely unsuccessful.

When asked, Jack had been vague about her.

“I don’t even know if she’s still alive or in Scotland. I haven’t seen her for many years.”

Dean shook his head in frustration. 

Cas kept a close eye on the boy.

Jack kept an even closer eye on them.

A month passed. Jack had watched Dean and Cas together twice more, but truth be told he felt a little bad spying on them. They were obviously deeply in love, and he felt like the intruder that he was. He snuck back into the room and removed the hex bag.

He spent a lot of time with Claire, talking and laughing. He went to every dispute that Dean had to settle, and listened to every edict Dean put out. Dean seemed fair to Jack. He was beginning to wonder just what Rowena had against his father. 

Dean took him hunting. He’d never been hunting before, but Dean patiently helped him learn to handle a bow and he got fairly proficient with it. Cas praised his first kill.

He was included in picnics with the Queen. The food was always good and he enjoyed the company of the Queen and Benny.

He didn’t allow himself to think about it, but he was fitting in.


	12. Chapter 12

The redhead reached out to the baby the woman was holding with a tsk.

“The poor wee bairn. She’s still hot.” 

She handed the woman a small vial with a purple liquid in it. “Give her a spoonful of this twice a day until it’s gone. She’ll be fine.”

Rowena accepted the bread from the woman and sat with a sigh. She was sick to death of this town, of hearing about what a good king Dean was, of waiting for Jack.

She’d been here, living right outside the gates of Lebanon since she sent Jack to Alistair. Now, he was here. She didn’t dare approach him, all she could do was wait and it grated on her. She chafed to get her revenge and was beginning to wonder what Jack was waiting for. She would intervene if she had to. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She decided to give Jack one more week, then she’d intervene.

Benny paused outside of Claire’s door, listening to the sobs. He knocked quietly, and when she didn’t answer, he opened the door. Claire was sitting on her bed, crying as if her world was ending.

Benny walked up and sat next to her on the bed. She turned and buried her face in his chest and cried. Benny wrapped his arms around her.

“What’s the matter, sweetpea? Please tell me.”

She looked up at him, her face blotchy and wet. “I’m a horrible person! I’m some kind of a monster!”

Benny wiped her face with his hands. “What’s this about? You aren’t any of those things.”

Claire caught a sob in her throat. “You… I can’t tell you. You’d hate me.”

Benn smiled down at her. “There is nothing you could ever say that would make me hate you.”

Claire took a deep breath. “I’m… I’m in love with my brother! I love him and I think he loves me too, and it’s wrong! I know it’s wrong but I can’t help it. I love him.”

Her words were like a knife in his heart. He stood up and grabbed her hand.

“Come on. We need to talk to the King.”

Claire tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted. “There’s something you need to know.”

He walked her to where Dean was sitting and talking to Cas. Dean looked up when they came in the room, and he frowned when he saw Claire.

“Benny?”

“Dean, we need to talk. Right now. Alone.”

Cas got up and nodded, leaving the room.

“What is this? Claire, are you alright?”

She just looked frightened.

“Dean, we need to tell her the truth.”

Dean looked sharply at Benny. He indicated they should sit.

“Benny, what’s this all about?”

Benny looked at Claire. “Tell him, sweetheart. Don’t be afraid, just tell him.”

Claire took a shuddering breath and began to speak.

The more Claire talked, the more stricken Dean’s face became. When she was done, he looked at Benny and Benny nodded. “Tell her, Dean.”

Dean took her hand. “Claire, this is going to take some understanding on your part. Just let me talk, alright? Don’t interrupt me. I’ll… I’ll tell you everything.”

And he did. He told her about his love for Cas, how he loved Dean as well. He told her about Benny and Jo’s love for one another. He told her about the secret, and that Benny was her true father. He told her everything.

Claire’s face ran the gamut of emotions as he did. At first it was shock, then horror, then sadness and at the last, it showed love.

“Thank you for telling me. I think I always knew somehow that Benny was my real father. But you will always be my father as well. I’m happy you have Cas. You deserve someone to love you.”

Dean felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. He leaned forward and hugged her.

She gave Benny a tight hug. Benny beamed at Dean over her head.

“But best of all, I’m not a freak!”

They all three laughed.

Dean sighed. “Just do me one favor. Don’t say anything to Jack. I’ll figure out how to tell him, but I need to be the one to.”   
Claire agreed.

Dean told Cas what had happened. Cas hugged him. “I’m glad she knows the truth. I’m happy she accepts us. This is wonderful.”

“I’m worried about telling Jack.”

Cas nodded. “Give me time to assess the situation.”

They left it at that.

Jack and Claire had been avoiding each other. Jack could see how uncomfortable she was around him. He tried not to let him bother him, but it did. He had feelings for the girl, knowing they were wrong, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t help it. He began to wish he’d never come to Lebanon, never met any of his family. 

And yet, he felt more at home here than he ever had with Rowena. And that made him feel guilty as well. Rowena had raised him, fed him, gave him a home. And she taught him everything she knew. He knew he owed her his life. He struggled with these conflicting feelings every night.They haunted his dreams.

He warded his feelings. He knew if he didn’t hide them, then Cas could sense his inner turmoil and he’d have to explain it. That, he could not do.

So during the day, he was perfectly happy spending time with the family, going on picnics and watching his father work. He let himself feel happy. 

Then something changed with Claire. She no longer looked away but met his gaze and smiled. She seemed comfortable being around him. He wondered where the change came from, but didn’t dare ask her. He still kept his distance, but at least they were no longer at odds.

One thing that confused him was Dean with Cas. They were obviously in love with one another, and spent every night together. Not once had he seen Dean go to Jo’s bedroom.

And yet, the Queen was perfectly happy. Surely she could see how Dean looked at Cas, how Cas returned those looks. She didn’t seem to be bothered in the least. She seemed perfectly happy spending her time with Benny and Billie. It was a mystery he couldn’t unravel.

Dean and Cas sat back, propped up on pillows in their bed.

“So, you can’t get any kind of a read off him?” Dean looked at Cas with a frown.

“No, not a bit. He has powerful wards up. Whether he put them up or is under some sort of protection spell by someone else, there is no way to tell. I hate to say it, but I don’t think we can trust him until I can figure it out.”

Dean sighed. “He’s my son, Cas. I hate this. I want to trust my son, and you say I need to be careful. Isn’t there anything you can do?”

Cas touched Dean’s hand. “Give me time, Dean. I’ll figure this out.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’ cheek. “Of course you will. I don’t doubt it. Now, come here, you sexy wizard.”

Dean, Cas and Benny were on their way to the throne room to hear some petitions when a maid rushed up to tell them that the Queen was feeling sick. Dean looked at Cas with a worried face.

“You go on, Dean. I’ll check it out. If there is anything seriously wrong, I’ll send for you.”

Dean nodded, then looked at Benny. “Go with Cas. I’ll be fine.”

Dean watched the two of them leave, then walked to the throne room and took his seat. 


	13. Chapter 13

The room was filled with people. Dean glanced over and smiled at Jack, who stood to the side. Suddenly he heard a woman’s voice yell, “ _ Rigescunt indutae _ !” Everyone except for him and Jack suddenly froze.

Dean watched her as the woman made her way through the frozen people. She was short, petite even, with flaming red hair. He heard Jack gasp. Dean tried to rise but Rowena flicked her hand and an invisible force pushed him back onto the throne.

“Sit down and wait your turn.” Rowena turned to Jack.

“Jack, my wee naughty boy. I’ve been waiting. Waiting far too long, actually. Is there anything you need to tell me?”

Jack looked at Dean, his eyes wild, and then back to Rowena. “No! I was just going to do it today.”

Dean frowned, but held his tongue.

Rowena waved her hand and the people started to move again, startled into silence.

Rowena stared at Jack. Jack glanced nervously at Dean once more.

“People! Listen to me! Your King is not who you think he is!” Jack’s voice wavered.

The people stared at Jack. Jack swallowed and took a deep breath. “He is a deviant… a sodomite! He sleeps with the magician Castiel! I have seen them!”

Rowena smiled and looked around. There were shocked expressions all around.

Then a man in the back yelled, “And what business is it of yours? Or of anyone’s? Leave them alone!”

People began to mutter their agreement. Soon everyone was saying to leave them alone, and what a good King Dean was. Rowena was getting red in the face. She raised her hand…

Jack yelled “NO!” He threw up his arms with his palms pointed at her and a blast of power went out from his hands and knocked Rowena back. She fell, stunned.

Cas came running to the throne and looked around. Jack was panting and he looked at Dean and Cas with tears running down his face.

Dean went to him and Cas went to Rowena. He pulled her to her feet and waved a hand. It bound Rowena. He turned and told the guards to take her to a room. “She can’t hurt you.”

Then he went to where Dean stood with Jack.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. It was just… Rowena trained me… I just… I don’t know anymore…”

Dean out a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “It’s okay son. I forgive you and there was no harm done.” He turned to the guards still there and told them to clear the hall. “Let’s go talk, shall we?”

Jack nodded. He, Dean and Cas walked away. Dean whispered to Cas, asking about Jo. Cas assured him it was nothing serious.

While they walked, Dean asked Jack if he knew why Rowena hated him so.

“No, I don’t. She would never tell me.”

Cas sighed. “We need to talk to her, Dean.”

Dean nodded. “Jack, are you alright? Can you go to your room and wait for us?”

Jack nodded and walked to his room. Dean told Cas everything that had happened.

They walked to the room where Rowena was tied to a chair. She opened her mouth, but Cas snapped his fingers and took her voice. She struggled but couldn’t speak.

“You are powerful, but not more powerful than I am. The King has questions for you. You will answer them and not try anything else. Do you understand?”

Rowena nodded. She looked like she wanted to kill them both, but Cas was ready for any trick. He looked at Dean.

Dean struggled with what to ask first. Finally, “What did you do to Jack?”

Cas snapped his fingers. Rowena frowned. 

“I took your son the moment he was born, and trained him to kill you. Poor boy, he failed me.”

Dean sat down in a chair facing her. “Why? Why would you do that? Why do you hate me so?”

Rowena laughed and the sound was like glass shattering. “Because you are Zachariah Pendragon’s son. He is dead, so I can’t take my vengeance on him. But you are alive, and I want you to hurt.”

Dean shook his head. “I never knew my father. From everything I’ve heard about him, I didn’t  _ want _ to know him. What did he do to you to make you hate me, simply because I’m his son?”

Rowena laughed but it sounded more like a sob. “What did he do? I was a happy young farm girl when I went to work at the palace as a chamber maid. Zachariah took a shine to me. He told me he loved me, told me he’d take care of me. I was young and foolish. I believed he loved me.”

Rowena took a shuddering breath. “When I became pregnant, everything changed. He threw me out with only the clothes on my back. He laughed as I wept and begged him. I was starving when I found a family that took pity on me. I gave birth to my son in a barn. He died in my arms.”

Dean felt his heart break. He was thankful yet again that he never knew the monster that was his father. He looked at Cas, and could tell by Cas’ face that he felt the same.

“Rowena, there is nothing I can do to make up for my father’s cruelty. But I had nothing to do with it. I never knew he was even my father until Cas told me. I’m sorry for your pain. But I’m not responsible for it.”

Rowena sighed. “Aye, I know. I just… i just wanted him to hurt the way he hurt me. I would bring him back just to kill him myself. I have hated him for so many years…” She trailed off.

Dean sat for a minute, thinking. “How did you know Jack was my son?”

“I knew you were the King’s son for a few years. I’ve been watching you. When you left that poor lass, I thought you were just like your father.”

Dean winced. “She never told me she was pregnant. I never knew.”

Rowena nodded. “I know that now.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, we need to talk to Jack.” He turned to Rowena.

“I’ll untie you, but the door will be warded. You won’t be able to leave this room. We’ll be back.”

With that, Dean and Cas left the room. Cas warded the door and they walked together to Jack’s room.

Along the way, Dean stopped and pushed Cas against the wall, and kissed him hard. When he pulled away, he had a huge smile on his face.

“We can do that anytime we want to now, thanks to Jack. so tell me, what was wrong with Jo?”

Cas smiled. “The Queen went riding early and didn’t adequately re-hydrate. She fainted. I prescribed water and rest.”

Dean took Cas’ hand. “Good.”


	14. Chapter 14

__ __

Dean and Cas walked to Jack’s door. Dean knocked and they heard Jack invite them in.

When they did, they found Jack on his bed, his face wet with tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I never meant to hurt you…”

Dean sat down next to him. “Shhh, Jack, I know. It’s fine. There’s nothing to be sorry for. I know she influenced you. We found out why Rowena hated me and I think we can change her mind about me.”

Jack nodded. “She did, but still… I told everyone about you and Cas!”

Dean chuckled. “And you heard what everyone said. We owe you a debt of gratitude for that. We don’t have to hide anymore.”

Jack smiled a little. “I’m really glad they accepted it.’

Dean smiled. “Now, we just have to figure out what to do with Rowena.”

Jack’s smile faded. “Dean, I need to leave. I can’t stay here.”

Dean frowned. “Why not?”

Jack blushed. “I… I like my sister too much. I need to leave and never see her again.”

Cas smiled and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean grinned at Jack.

“I have some good news for you about that.”

Dean told Jack everything, with Cas occasionally chiming in. Jack listened and as they talked, his face relaxed and then beamed.

“Does Claire know?”

Cas nodded. “She does. We asked her to keep it secret for awhile. Now there is no need for secrecy, thanks to you.”

Dean used his best fatherly voice. “Now remember, Claire is only sixteen. I expect you to be the perfect gentleman with her. Wait until she turns eighteen, then court her.”

Jack laughed. “Yes, father.” 

Dean’s face lit up at hearing that. Cas squeezed his shoulder.

Dean stood up. “Well, Cas and I need to talk. Got a lot of decisions to make.” He grabbed Cas by the hand and they left, walking hand in hand to their room.

When they got inside and the door was shut, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him. Cas allowed it for a minute, then pulled away.

“Control yourself, Dean. You really do have a lot of decisions to make.”

Dean stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “I don’t want to make decisions right now. Wanna make out.”

Cas laughed. “Calm down, Dean. There will be plenty of time for that later. You need to decide what you want to do with Rowena. And, frankly, there’s the issue of Claire and Jack.”

Dean sighed. “Jack will be a gentleman, he’s too afraid of me not to be.”

Again, Cas chuckled. “I agree, but that’s not what I’m talking about. Claire is your chosen heir, but she is not your blood. Jack is.”

Dean looked at Cas with a frown. “Cas, are you suggesting I name Jack as my successor?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m not suggesting anything, Dean. I’m merely pointing out a fact that you need to think about.”

Dean sat in a chair with a sigh. Cas sat near him. “I named Claire as my successor. She’s been trained for it all her life. Jack… hasn’t.”

Cas nodded. “True. I suggest that you talk to Jack. He might not want it. But considering that he and Claire are in love, it makes it a little stickier.”

“Fuck. Let’s leave that and figure out what to do with Rowena.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their thoughts.

Dean sighed. “I don’t want to imprison her. My father really hurt her. She’s been through enough.”

Cas smiled at him. “I agree, but we need assurance she doesn’t still want you dead or disgraced.”

Dean nodded, “Okay, but how?”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm. “Leave that to me.”

“Gladly! Now can we make out?”

Cas chuckled. “Dean… you need to talk to Claire and Jack.”

Dean whined, “Oh come on, Cas! I had to ‘King’ all day. I will talk to them tomorrow, I swear. Please…”

Cas smiled and dropped to his knees between Dean’s legs.

He remembered to ward the room against anyone hearing.

He loosened the laces on Dean’s breeches and pulled out Dean’s dick. Dean moaned. Cas licked the head, then took Dean into his mouth, listening to Dean gasp. He loved the taste of Dean, his musky scent. He sucked all the way down to the base, letting Dean’s curly short hairs tickle his nose, and then sucked back up. Dean got hard immediately.

Cas worked his mouth up and down the length, using his tongue just the way Dean liked it. When Dean grabbed Cas by the hair, Cas pulled off. He stood up and took Dean by the hand, standing him up and leading him to the bed. He stripped Dean and told him to lay on the bed. Dean hurried to comply.

Cas took his time undressing. He looked at Dean, who was watching him with lust-blown eyes. He let his eyes wander over Dean’s body, all laid out for him. Dean’s cock stood, hard and leaking a little precum. 

When he was finally naked, he climbed over Dean, straddling his hips.

He ran his hands over Dean’s chest, pausing to pinch Dean’s nipples and smiling as Dean arched his back. Cas leaned over and kissed him. letting his tongue slide over Dean’s. 

Then he rubbed their hard cocks together and Dean groaned. 

“Please, Cas, need you… want you so bad.”

Cas tapped Dean on the thigh and Dean lifted his legs high. Cas waved a hand and lubed Dean’s hole and his own cock. He took his cock in hand and pressed it to Dean’s hole just a little, not enough to penetrate.

“Cas!” Dean pushed his hips against him, trying to get Cas’ cock inside. Cas knew he’d teased Dean enough, and pushed in. He rocked back on his heels to watch how perfectly Dean’s hole grabbed his cock and opened for him. Dean moaned out Cas’ name and pushed against it.

Cas sunk in as far as he could, then leaned over to go deeper. He held for a moment, just needing to feel their intimate connection. Dean wiggled, and Cas pulled back then shoved in again. Dean grabbed his arms.

Cas made love to his King, his lover, his world. 

He made it last as long as he could, but when he couldn’t hold back any more, he let himself fill Dean. Dean came as well. He didn’t pull out until he got soft, then he fell beside Dean and pulled Dean into his arms. Dean sighed and whispered how much he loved Cas.

“I love you too, Dean, more than I can say.”

He cleaned Dean up and they went to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

After breakfast, Dean told Jack they needed to talk. Jack went to his room as Dean and Cas followed. Once inside and with the door shut, they all sat down. Jack looked really worried.

“Relax, kid, this isn’t bad.” Dean smiled at him and Jack visibly relaxed.

“We’ve been talking,” Dean glanced at Cas, “and we need to ask you something. You are my flesh and blood and the only child I’m ever going to have. So, technically, you should be King after me.”

Jack looked shocked. He started to speak but stopped when Dean held up his hand.

“Thing is, no one knows you’re my son. Everyone believes that Claire is my daughter. And she has been named as my successor. She’s been trained to rule…”

“And I haven’t. I understand. But there’s something I need to say.” Dean nodded. Jack looked back and forth between Dean and Cas.

“I don’t want to be King. Ever.”

Now Dean looked shocked. “You don’t?”

Jack laughed. “Good lord no. I don’t want the responsibility. I’ve watched you having to decide between disputes, make decisions that affect people’s lives. You always make the right ones, but I just don’t think I can do that. Better Claire be your successor. And if I successfully court her, I am satisfied to be her royal consort. Please, just leave things as they are.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Okay, as long as you are sure.”

“Oh I’m sure. I would like to be her ‘Cas’ if I warrant that.”

Cas smiled at him. “I’m sure you can make a good wizard for her.”

Jack beamed at him. Dean stood up. 

“Okay, so let’s go deal with Rowena.”

They left Jack and walked to the room where Rowena was being held. While they walked, Dean held Cas’ hand. When they got to the room, Dean nodded to the guard that was standing outside the door. He stepped aside and Cas opened the door.

Rowena was sitting at the window. She looked at them but didn’t move.

“Come to throw me in the dungeon?”

Dean chuckled. “I don’t have a dungeon.”

Rowena looked surprised. “No dungeon? What kind of a King are you?”

Cas laughed. “He’s a very kind, very forgiving King.”

Rowena sighed. “Yes, yes, I get it. You are the best King ever.”

Dean sat down near her. “I don’t know about that. But I wouldn’t throw you in a dungeon even if I had one. We need to talk about what to do with you, though.”

Rowena turned and looked Dean in the eye. “If you will allow it, I would return to Scotland and you’d never hear from me again.”

“We would need something to help us believe you,” Cas said. “I could create a spell, if you would agree.’

Rowena frowned. “What kind of spell?”

Cas looked thoughtful. “A kind of binding spell. One that would alert me if you did anything against Dean. But it wouldn’t interfere with your day to day life in any way.”

Rowena nodded. “I agree to that. I want to go home, and I have no intentions of doing anything against the King.”

Cas needed time to set up the spell, so they agreed to do it in the morning.

“In the meantime, is there anything you need? Are you being well taken care of?”

Rowena looked at Dean. “You are very kind, King Dean. I am fine, thank you.”

Dean nodded, and he and Cas left. Dean still posted the guard at the door, but told him to see to anything Rowena required.

“Now, I’d like to see how Jo is feeling.” Cas looked at Dean with a smile.

“Absolutely.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and they walked to the Queens quarters.

Billie opened the door to their knock.

“How is the Queen?” 

Billie smiled at Dean. “She is fine now. A day’s rest and plenty of water was all she needed.”

They followed Billie to where Jo was, sitting at her desk. She stood up and hugged Dean and Cas.

They chatted for a while, with Dean telling her what had happened with both Jack and Rowena. She was pleased to hear that Claire would still be Dean’s successor.

After making her promise to be more careful with her health, they left.

Dean went to the throne room to hear grievances and requests, and Cas went to his work room to work on the spell for Rowena.

Cas lost all sense of time when he worked on the spell. He didn’t hear Dean come in, so when Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips and kissed the back of his neck, Cas jumped a little.

“Damn, Cas, you really got lost in this spell. What’s up?”

Cas turned and put his hands on Dean’s hips. “It’s just complicated and I don’t want to get anything wrong. What time is it?”

Dean grinned. “You missed dinner.”

Cas shook his head. “I didn’t realize. Come on, suddenly I’m starving.”

They walked hand in hand to their rooms. Dean had arranged for a platter of cold meat, fresh baked bread with butter with different types of fruit. There was wine. They sat down and Cas began to eat.

Between bites, Cas told Dean about the spell. “It will be ready first thing in the morning.”

Dean smiled and took a sip of wine. “Good. The sooner we can get rid of her, the better.”

The next morning after breakfast, Cas performed the spell. Dean assigned four guards to accompany Rowena back to Scotland. Dean had given her a yearly stipend and a house, just because he still felt bad about what his father had done to her.

Dean and Cas stood at the entrance, watching them leave. When they were out of sight, Dean took a deep breath.

“That’s the end of that.”

Cas sighed. “We can hope anyway.”

Dean turned to look at Cas with a frown. “What do you mean by that? You put a spell on her… won’t it work?”

Cas looked at him. “I did, and it will. I’m just concerned at what a powerful witch she is. I hope she doesn’t try to break it.”

Dean took Cas’ hand. “We’ll just have to hope she sticks to the agreement. I don’t want you to worry about what might or might not happen.”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean lightly. They turned and walked back into the castle. Cas vowed to watch Rowena but not to worry about her. Dean was right. 


	16. Chapter 16

The next year was quiet in the Kingdom. Because of Dean’s very open relationship with Cas, more and more people who identified as gay moved to the town. There were gay couples of all genders, trans people, people who dressed as male one day and female the next. Dean was very proud of his town. He passed laws protecting those whose identity was not heterosexual. 

Then some people came to him with a petition. They sought the right to marry. 

Dean hadn’t thought much about marriage, but the more he did think about it, the more he knew that it was only fair and right that people of the same gender be allowed to marry.

The day he issued his formal decree, there was celebrating in the streets. 

Dean stood with Cas on the balcony, looking at the celebrations going on in the town below. He squeezed Cas’ hand.

‘Do you ever want to get married?”

Cas smiled at him. “Never, not for a minute. No.”

Dean laughed. “Wow, Cas, why don’t you tell me what you really think?”

Cas turned and looked at Dean. “Dean, we’ve been together for years. We know how we feel about each other. I couldn’t be more in love with you, more devoted to you, if we married. But there is the issue of you already being married. And even if you weren’t, it’s one thing to support marriage between two people of the same sex, it’s quite another for the King to marry a man.”

Dean listened with a frown. “Yeah, okay. As long as you know I’d marry you.”

Cas laughed. “I know, Dean, and I would marry you too. Maybe in one of our future lives, we can.”

Claire celebrated her seventeenth birthday, and Jack began to formally court her with Dean’s blessing. 

Soon, they were betrothed and planned to marry on Claire’s eighteenth birthday.

Everything seemed wonderful. Nothing had been heard from Rowena and the country thrived in peace.

Then one day, a guard ran into the throne room.

“Our Majesty! There is a large contingent of soldiers amassing not far from here. They’ve sent a messenger.”

Dean frowned. “Let him in”

The guard left and came back with a knight. The knight offered Dean a scroll. Dean unrolled it and read it, his face morphing from annoyance to shock.

He turned to Cas. “It’s from Alistair. He’s declaring war against me. He says I’m not fit to be king because of being a sodomite and allowing same sex couples to marry.”

Cas read it, then threw it on the ground.

“Tell your master we will defend the kingdom at all costs.” Cas was nearly growling.

The knight bowed nervously and backed out of the throne room.

Dean shook his head. “I can’t believe this. War?”

Cas sighed. “He wants to be King.”

Dean shuddered. “Can you imagine if Alistair was King? My god, the country would be in ruins.”

Cas nodded.

Dean sighed. “Well, I guess it’s time to see if that armour still fits me.”

Cas frowned. “Dean, you don’t mean to fight?”

“Of course, Cas. I can’t expect my men to go to war while I sit safe in my castle.”

Cas could see the sense in what Dean was saying, but he still felt a cold chill run through him. “You must be careful. I will cast spells for your safety.”

Dean laughed. “You are such a worrier! I’ll be fine.”

Word was sent to the neighboring castles to send their armies to assist. By the time they were ready, they were several thousand strong. Dean left Claire and Jack in charge

They rode out, Dean at the lead with Cas riding beside him. It was a slow pace because most of the men didn’t have horses and were forced to march behind those that did.

They met on the fields of Avalon. Dean surveyed Alistair’s forces. He could see where Alistair sat on his war horse. When Alistair lifted his arm and let it fall, Dean did as well.

The armies rushed forward and clashed. As Dean rode into the fray, Cas hung back and cast spells for the safety of Dean and the men.

It was a terrible scene. Men fell, blood flowed. Men lay dead or dying and crying out. Cas wanted to look away, but he needed to keep his eye on his King.

Dean fought like a man possessed. He slashed and stabbed his way through Alistair’s army.

But then two arrows struck his horse and he went down. Cas felt his heart drop. He frantically searched for Dean among the fighting. He spurred his horse forward.

The tide was definitely turning in their favor, but Cas couldn’t locate Dean. He finally saw him standing in front of Alistair. They raised their swords and began to fight.

Cas jumped off his horse and desperately tried to make his way through the fighting to reach Dean. He temporarily lost sight of the two of them.

But then, he saw Alistair stab Dean. He was screaming but couldn’t hear himself over the din. He ran harder, faster…

Dean went down. As Alistair bent over him to deliver the death blow, Dean raised his sword, stabbing Alistair through the throat. The force of Alistair falling wrenched the sword from Dean’s hand, and Alistair fell on his back, the sword protruding from his neck.

Cas was screaming. The men around Dean and Alistair started to yell, “Alistair is dead! He’s dead!” The call went up. All of the men in his army took up the cry. 

They began to drop their swords. To a man, they surrendered.

Cas ran to Dean. Dean’s wound was bleeding copiously. Cas said a spell to stop the bleeding, but Dean wasn’t moving. Cas threw himself on the ground next to him

“Don’t die! You can’t die… please, Dean… don’t be dead…”

Dean just laid there. Cas started to yell for help. “Your King is injured! Get a litter!”

They bore Dean home. He still hadn’t moved or opened his eyes. Cas was frantic. He kept vigil beside Dean’s bed, trying every spell he knew to bring Dean back.

Dean was in a dark place. He couldn’t figure out where he was or how he got there. He yelled for someone, anyone to tell him what happened. A ghostly figure appeared before him.

“Please, where am I? Where is Cas? I was fighting and…”

The figure smiled at him, and answered in a woman’s voice. “You are dying. I am here to help.”


	17. Chapter 17

Dean could hear Cas’ voice in his head. It sounded like he was crying.

“Please, Dean. come back to me…”

Dean faced the shadow. “Send me back.”

The woman asked, “Are you sure? There will be no pain, no worry, no heartache where I’m taking you. Only peace and joy.”

Dean shook his head. “I can’t have any joy without Cas. Send me back.”

The figure waved an arm. “As you wish.”

Dean slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark but it still hurt his eyes. He glanced down.

Cas had his head down next to him, crying. 

Dean said quietly, “Hey Cas.”

Cas’ head shot up, his eyes wide. “Dean!”

Dean chuckled but it hurt his ribs. “Yeah, it’s me. Stop crying, will you?”

Cas grabbed his face and kissed him. “Dean, I thought you were dead!”

Dean grunted and Cas sat back. “I kinda was.”

Cas looked horrified. “Tell me what happened.”

Dean tried to sit up but it hurt too much. Cas grabbed a cup and gave him a drink of water, wiping away where it dribbled down his chin.

He coughed a little and cleared his throat. “I was in a dark place. There was a person, a female I think…” He trailed off, trying to remember. Cas waited.

“She told me she was there to help me… help me go somewhere. I could hear you in my head. I told her to send me back.”

Cas frowned. “Dean... “

Dean looked confused. “Who was she?  _ What  _ was she?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m not sure, but I think she was a reaper. They help people cross over to the land of the gods.”

“The land of the gods… so I was dead.”

Cas sighed. “Apparently. I can’t believe she sent you back.”

Dean smiled a little. “I told her I wouldn’t leave you. I made her send me back to you.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him lightly.

Dean moved a hand to feel his abdomen. “So, what’s wrong with me?”

Cas sighed again. “Alistair stabbed you. You killed him, but you have a wound. I thought it was going to be fatal. And I guess it was. You’ve been here, between life and death, for days.”

Dean smiled. “Well, I’m alive, and hungry! I feel like I could eat my horse.”

Dean improved , but slowly. He wasn’t a very good patient, which both amused and irritated Cas. After ten days, Dean was being particularly whiney.

“Cas, I’m horny! My balls feel like they’re going to explode… please…” He batted his long eyelashes at his lover and his green eyes looked pleading.

“Fuck, Dean, you can wait a few more days. I doubt your balls will explode.”

Dean grumbled. “They aren’t your balls. Do I have to order you?”

Cas laughed. “ _ Order me _ ? I’d like to see you try.”

Dean put on his best bitchface. “Don’t be mean.”

Cas sighed, walked to the bed and snatched the covers down, revealing Dean’s very hard cock. His balls looked heavy and full.

“That does look uncomfortable…” He laid down between Dean’s outstretched legs and put his face next to Dean’s cock. He blew on it, and Dean moaned and shuddered.

He took Dean’s cock into his mouth and Dean groaned. He ran his tongue over the head, then sucked it down until it was in his throat. Dean was fisting the bed, his eyes shut.

Cas sucked up and down the shaft, pressing his tongue against the underside, playing the tip of his tongue in the slit. He fondled Dean’s balls the entire time. It wasn’t long before Dean was coming in his mouth, and Cas swallowed every drop.

He gave Dean’s balls a gentle squeeze and pulled off. Dean was laying back against the pillows with a satisfied look. 

“Thank you, Cas. That was amazing.”

Cas moved up next to Dean, and dug his cock out of his breeches. He was already hard from pleasuring Dean, and he began to jack off. Dean’s eyes were big, watching. Cas made a small sound in the back of his throat and came all over Dean’s face. Dean opened his eyes and licked some of Cas’ cum off his lips with a smile.

Dean was a little more cooperative after that.

When Dean was finally allowed out of bed, he and Cas walked to the throne room where Claire was holding court. Jack hovered near her. Dean smiled at what a good job she was doing, then went back to their room with Cas.

“I’ve been thinking. Claire is almost eighteen now, and has proven herself more than capable of being Queen. I think after she and Jack are married, I will abdicate and leave her to run the kingdom. You and I can go live in the forest in a little home. How does that sound to you?”

Cas smiled brightly. “It sounds wonderful. But I doubt we can get away with a ‘little house’. You will still need guards and house staff. But a place in the forest sounds perfect to me.”

They found the perfect spot and Dean ordered the building to begin.

It was finished a month before Claire’s birthday. It was a beautiful place, all wood, three stories with a lot of fireplaces and big rooms. Their bedroom took up the entire third floor. There was a garden and beehives, with a small lake nearby. 

Claire’s birthday was a grand affair, with music and food for the entire town. Dean announced the impending marriage between Claire and Jack. And he also announced he was stepping down as King, giving the running of the country to Claire. There were tears and smiles, congratulatory claps on the back and lots of hugs.

Dean and Cas moved into their forest home, promising to return for the wedding. A few trusted guards went with them, and some household staff were hired. 

They were blissfully happy. Cas loved the gardens and the beehives. Dean loved the lake and went hunting from time to time. They did go back to see Claire married to Jack, but they were anxious to return home.

Claire did wonderfully as Queen, with Jack by her side. They had two children, a son and then three years later, a daughter. 

Benny and Jo no longer hid their relationship. Billie remained a part of their lives, but found a new woman she fell in love with and moved away.

Sam and Jess had three children, two sons and a daughter. They remained blissfully happy.

Mary finally gave up running the kitchen when it got to be too much for her. She died in her sleep a few years later.

They lived a long time, well into old age. Dean and Cas remained as much in love as ever. Peace and love, and of course a lot of sex, filled their lives. When Dean died, Cas went back to his crystal cave and slept, forever. Dean had his Cas in his heaven. Cas dreamed of his once and future King, and it was as if they were together again. He sleeps there still. 


End file.
